


I Know You

by ameanstoanendor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Planet Malachor (Star Wars), References to Mortis Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameanstoanendor/pseuds/ameanstoanendor
Summary: Prompt: “This is not who you are. I know you better than that.”Anakin says these words to Ahsoka on Mortis. Years later, Ahsoka says them to Anakin on Malachor.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Know You

Anakin had been terrified the second that the Son had captured Ahsoka and taken her away. He knew that the monster had a despicable plan for her, but he never would have imagined it would have been forcibly turning her to the dark side of the Force. 

Her sickly yellow eyes burned into Anakin’s, blue veins sticking out along her skin. She looked like she’d been poisoned, and Anakin reasoned that that was the only possible way she would’ve Fallen. 

She snarled as she lashed out at him. Anakin dodged and blocked her blows, but did not try to strike any against her, unwilling to harm her.

“Ahsoka! This is not who you are! I know you better than that,” He exclaimed, trying to reach through to her through all the hatred the Son had forced upon her.

She cackled and replied, “No, Master Skywalker, you don’t know me at  _all_ .” 

Their fight continued, Anakin’s heart breaking with every advance and strike she made against him. 

Later on, she would die because of the Son, and would be brought back to life because of the Daughter. She had no memory of what had happened and Anakin was glad for that. He didn’t think that she’d be able to live with herself if she remembered everything. 

When they finally all made it off of Mortis, however, her memories returned to her.

In the middle of the night, she burst into his quarters, sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

“Ahsoka, what happened was not your fault,” Anakin replied, “I know you. You’d never do any of that stuff if you had a choice.” Ahsoka curled into his embrace and he held her as she cried herself dry. 

“Thank you for having faith in me, Master,” Ahsoka breathed. For a moment, just this moment, all was well in the galaxy.

——————

Years later, Ahsoka would find their roles reversed on Malachor as she fought with Darth Vader. 

She could scarcely believe that her teacher, her older brother, who had trusted her and been with her through thick and thin, had somehow turned into this... this  monster . She reached into the Force, searching through her feelings, and she found it to be true, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

As the beast that was once her master attacked her, she called, “Anakin, this is not who you are! I know you better than that!”

“No, Ahsoka Tano, you do not know me at  _all_ ,” came the scathing reply, distorted through the broken mask that Vader wore. Force, how had he been so badly injured and burned?

Tears sprang up in her eyes, but she kept fighting. She blocked blow after blow and made up her mind that she would have to try to kill him. It would be better for him to be dead than to continue living on like this. 

Then, the holocrons began to explode. She forced her twin blades into the floor beneath them, and then was dragged into a World Between Worlds by Ezra Bridger. 

Ahsoka had survived, but whatever remained of Anakin Skywalker was surely dead, even if Darth Vader continued on. 

——————

Just a few more years later, she would begin her search for Grand Admiral Thrawn after the Empire suffered a crippling defeat at Endor. 

She had found peace with all that had happened, had managed to find Rex and let him know that she was still alive, and had finally realized that meditation really did help calm one’s thoughts. 

She was alone on the forest planet of Cordova, immersing herself into the Force, when a familiar voice called her name.

She opened her eyes and found the ghostly apparition of Anakin Skywalker standing before her, regarding her with a sad expression and nervous smile. 

“Anakin?” She asked warily before narrowing her eyes, “Or Vader?”

“Anakin, Ahsoka. Luke, my son— he turned me back to the Light, in the end,” Anakin’s ghost replied, “I came to say... Thank you for having faith in me, Padawan.”

Ahsoka sighed and truthfully told him, “I lost faith for awhile. I thought you were dead. Didn’t think there was any way of getting you back. I don’t think I could ever really forgive you for all the wrongdoings you committed, Anakin, but I never could find it in myself to completely loathe you, once I knew what became of you.”

“That’s understandable, Ahsoka, and that’s all I can ask for,” Anakin replied, “You always were one of the best of us.”

The pair smiled at each other, years of heartbreak and pain etched across their features, but for a moment, just this moment, all was well in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from cloudyskywars on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I’ve never written just Anakin and Ahsoka before so I had a lot of fun doing this! It’s good practice for me! I hope they seem in-character!
> 
> I’m on tumblr at ameanstoanendor!


End file.
